


love is caring for each other even when you're angry

by ItIsWhatItIs9194



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Ageplay, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom!Harry, CBT, Cages, Chastity Belts, Collars, Diapers, Discipline, Domme!Gemma, Doms are very controlling, Kneeling, Leashes, M/M, Matchmaking Universe, Mean Gemma, Older Louis, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paddling, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Rules, Spanking, Strict Louis, Training, Younger Harry, dom!Louis, dom!Niall, dom!liam, innocent!harry, louis is a good Dom for harry, sub!Harry, sub!ashton, subs don't have as much freedom as Doms, time outs, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItIsWhatItIs9194/pseuds/ItIsWhatItIs9194
Summary: Harry was confused as to why he had such strong feelings for a Dominant at such a young age.  Submissives didn't get matched until they were 18. The trouble was bringing this up to Louis. Or Where Harry Styles is a young sub who needs a Dom, and who better to dominate him than his bandmate?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write a fic that goes along with my one shot series. I don't know how long this will be or how often I'll update, so I'm just setting it to five chapters for now. Please feel free to comment requests! 
> 
> Comments motivate me to write! :)

All four One Direction boys sat in their hotel room in London, winding down from their celebration in Simon signing them to his label. Though they hadn't won The X Factor, success looked extremely promising for their music career—with Simon managing them, they were sure to have the opportunity to make brilliant music and sell millions (hopefully) of albums.

Harry couldn't wait to explore being in a famous boyband with his beloved Dominant.

While contestants' Dom/sub classifications were generally kept secret during the competition to avoid any classism, Louis, Liam, Niall, and Harry chose to share theirs in private. Immediately after being put in the band, Harry was nervous of what his new bandmates would think of him as a sub. He was a pretty obvious one at that, as well; Doms and subs could be identified quite easily, as Doms were usually taller, stronger, louder, and grew facial hair (if you were a male), while subs were short, not very strong, a little bit on the meeker side, and didn't grow any facial hair.

The four boys had sat down in a circle in The X Factor house and shared their classifications. They decided to go from oldest to youngest (with Louis being 20, Liam 20 as well, Niall 19, and Harry 16), Louis piping up first, revealing his classification to be Dominant—not that anyone was surprised at all. Liam and Niall followed, sharing their classes as Dominants as well, and finally, Harry went, quietly saying he was a submissive.

By nature, Harry felt apprehensive, as he was worried about facing prejudice for being a submissive from his Dominant bandmates. However, his older, Dominant bandmates did nothing but support him—they promised him that they respected him as a submissive and would back him up if a Dominant (or someone of any class, really) decided to be mean to him.

As weeks passed and the boys moved through the competition successfully, Harry noticed himself forming an attachment to Louis. Whenever he was around the older, handsome Dom, he felt the need to be protected, loved, and cared for. He had no idea what type of Dominant Louis was—if he was strict, easygoing, or in the middle—but he had a feeling that Louis was right for him, and, frankly, he didn't care if Louis happened to be the strictest Dom in the world; he knew they were a perfect match.

Harry was a little confused as to why he had such strong feelings for a Dominant at such a young age. Submissives didn't get matched until they were 18.

The trouble was bringing this up to Louis.

He knew none of the boys had subs already, as Doms went to be matched at the age of 21, although it was considered a bit unconventional to not go through with the government matching you with a partner. Harry figured, because they had a bit of an advantage being aspiring musicians and all, that some exceptions could be made. If Louis agreed and wanted to be his Dominant, he knew they would talk about it and figure out a solution.

He waited until Liam and Niall had gone to bed in The X Factor house to ask Louis about his feelings and possibly being a Dom/sub couple. The sub didn't want any unnecessary people around, as that would only increase his already high nerves. Harry was incredibly weary as to how Louis would react—would he laugh at him for thinking he ever had a chance with him, or would he not feel the same way, or would he talk through Harry's feelings with him and come to a solution?

Pushing the nasty and somewhat terrifying thoughts to the back of his mind, Harry turned towards Louis, who was sat on the other end of the couch on his phone, "Louis," he spoke up in a shy voice. It was no wonder his sub instincts and characteristics displayed themselves more at this time, as he was thinking about being dominated and was a bit a lot jittery as a result.

The Dom looked up when his name was mentioned, "Yeah, Harry?" Suddenly, Harry became even more terrified, if that was possible. Where did he begin his explanation? He didn't want Louis to think he was creepy or a freak for being so attracted to him already.

Scratching his head out of nervous habit, Harry stuttered out, "Um. I've been having these feelings lately, um–feelings...about you, and I wanted to talk." Oh no, he thought immediately after he voiced his thoughts. Louis is going to think I'm so rude—I didn't say please! "Please," he added on quietly, twiddling his thumbs and looking down at his lap.

Like clockwork, Louis nodded and turned his phone off, all his attention on Harry. That was one thing (amongst many others) that Harry adored about Louis: whenever he needed something or wanted to talk, Louis always gave him his full attention and listened intently.

Harry cleared his throat, once again trying to take his mind off his nerves and focus on the task at hand, "Lately, I've been wanting a Dominant, and I feel like I need to be cared for and I want attention, which I know is typical for a sub. But, the thing is, is my wants are directed at you, and I feel like I want you to Dom me. I know these feelings are all normal, but not at my age! 'M only 16; I don't know why I'm feeling this way. I'm so confused," he explained, very quickly losing all control and a few tears.

The Dom didn't even seem the least bit shocked as he reached for the sub, pulling him into a hug as he shushed him. When he pulled away from the hug, he thumbed Harry's tears away and held his chin gently, but firmly, with his hand. He knew Harry needed consoling at this point, so he spoke softly, "Harry. I am not blind—I have noticed that you have been craving my attention and been a tiny bit needy. And, I can assure you that It's perfectly normal," he smiled. "Subs typically begin to experience more of their submissive tendencies and behaviors around your age. Did you not learn this at Submissive School?" he wondered. Though it wasn't required, almost every submissive attended Submissive School, starting when they turned 14 and finishing at age 18. The school taught submissives the importance of submitting to a Dominant, typical rules a Dom may have for their sub, how to behave as a submissive, amongst several other topics. The majority of Dominants attended Dominant School starting at age 14 and ending at age 18 as well.

The submissive shook his head, "No, um–I left to come audition before we actually got to that," he explained.

Louis nodded, "Hmm, it's quite weird that that wasn't one of the first things you were taught," he murmured. "But, we'll address that at another time; no need to worry, Harry," he assured with a soft smile.

Harry reverted the discussion back to the original topic, "Um–so, I guess I wasn't that good at hiding my emotions, huh?" he sheepishly smiled. "Do you feel the same, or...?" he questioned bravely.

The Dom chuckled, "No you weren't, Harry, but it's not that easy to hide when they're your instincts. But, to answer your question, I've wanted to be your Dominant since you first revealed your classification as a submissive."

Louis' revelation caused Harry to blush bright red. How had he not known?! "Can–can we try having you as my Dom, then?" he mustered up the courage to ask.

The Dom smiled, "Of course, Harry. We have a lot to go over, however. Firstly, I know I can get you out of the matchmaking system, so you will be entered in as my submissive. My dad works at the Office of Matching Doms and subs, so he can do that for us."

This made Harry cheer, "Yes, yes, that's amazing!" he grinned.

Louis' heart melted just the slightest bit. He knew Harry would quickly become wrapped around his finger. However, that didn't mean he wasn't going to be the strict but caring Dom he had always envisioned himself being.

He grabbed a pen and paper from the coffee table, "All right. First, I'm going to ask you some questions. These questions will vary from silly facts about yourself, to what type of Dom you have always wanted, to questions about being a sub. Okay?" he confirmed.

Harry nodded, which caused Louis to mentally tsk. He knew he couldn't scold Harry just yet, as he didn't know his rules, but he would make sure the sub knew to always answer verbally at the end of their discussion.

"First question: when is your birthday?"

Harry furrowed a brow—Louis already knew his birthday. He figured his Dom (ahhh! _His!_ ) was just trying to be organized, however, and he liked that. So, he responded with, "February first, 1994."

Louis nodded, writing it down. "Next question: what's your favorite color?" Harry answered with green, and the questions went on.

After he'd answered several personal questions, ranging from birthday to random facts about his favorite songs, movies, etc., Louis asked him harder questions that required more thought on his part, such as how strict he wanted his Dom to be (in which his answer was quite strict, as he liked having structure, but still loving, caring, and fun), and if he was willing to start being sexually active (in which his answer was yes, but not actually have sex just yet).

Finally, Harry answered questions about how he felt about his class, such as if he had ever wanted to be a Dom and how much he knew about being a sub.

Throughout the little "interview," Harry's nervousness dissipated, as Louis had a calming aura about him. That made Harry happy, because he wanted a Dom who respected his opinions and didn't judge him. He struck the gold right there, in his opinion.

Louis leaned back casually on the couch after he asked Harry his last question. "All right, Harry. It looks like you know a decent amount about what kind of Dom you want and what being a sub consists of, so I definitely have plenty to work with. You are, for sure, going to be my submissive," he smiled at the younger boy, and Harry returned it while squealing inside. The sub was anxious for the many events that were sure to come with his Dom, but also eager to experience them. Eager to learn, show respect, and submit.

Louis chuckled, "I'm very excited as well, but we've got to get all the boring but necessary formal stuff out of the way," he informed the boy. "Let's tackle rules first." The Dom went to a desk and pulled out a piece of paper. "I already have these typed up, as I've known what my sub's rules were going to be for awhile now," he grinned sheepishly.

Harry took the sheet out of Louis' offering hand, sitting back in a more relaxed position to get a good look at them.

"I want you to read each rule aloud and tell me if you have any questions or if there's a conflict with one, for whatever reason. Your reason for not agreeing to one or more of these rules would have to be very specific and crucial to your health and/or wellbeing, as all my rules have you in mind and have a purpose, understand?" the Dom clarified.

"Yes..." the sub hesitated. What was he to address Louis as now?

His question was answered when his Dom pointed to rule number one on the sheet. "Rule number one: the submissive must address the Dominant as 'sir' unless specified otherwise," he read aloud.

"Yes, Sir," Harry looked up at Louis, who nodded in approval.

"Start reading, please," he ordered.

"Yes, Sir," Harry answered and began reading aloud. "Rule number one: the submissive must address the Dominant as 'sir' unless specified otherwise. Rule number two: the submissive must have approval from the Dominant to speak in public by tapping the Dominant's leg or through some other form of request the submissive and Dominant agree on," Harry had learned that this was a typical rule for subs to abide by, so he wasn't at all surprised.

He continued, "Rule number three: the submissive must show respect to the Dominant at all times. Rule number four: the submissive must have permission from the Dominant before experiencing an orgasm," Harry's cheeks flushed, but he moved on. "Rule number five: the submissive is not permitted to touch themself unless granted permission from the Dominant," Harry felt like he looked like a tomato, and he saw Louis smiling cheekily out of the corner of his eye. "Rule number six: the submissive will be punished if they disobey a direct order or any of their listed rules. Rule number seven: the submissive will wear their Submissive Collar all the time, except for sleeping and bathing," Harry's heart stopped at that. A collar was something special every submissive wanted from their Dominant, and Harry couldn't wait to wear one with Louis' tag of ownership hanging off it. He shivered slightly. Louis cupped his hand on the back of Harry's neck.

"Can't wait to see you in a Submissive Collar, Harry," Louis murmured. "You'll look even more gorgeous than you already do."

Harry looked down shyly once again, mumbling a "thank you, Sir," in response before continuing to read.

"Rule number eight: the submissive will use their chosen safeword if any situation becomes too much to handle. The submissive should never be afraid of using their safeword, as they will not be punished for it and proper care will be given to the submissive." Louis requested he pause there.

"Harry, you're familiar with the stoplight system, yes?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Explain what each color means."

Harry took a breath before speaking, "Green means that everything is going well and the situation is okay. Yellow means things are becoming too much and I need you to slow down or take a break. Red means I've reached my limit and I need you to stop because I'm hurting or am too uncomfortable. I know not to abuse my use of the safeword 'red' as it is only to be used when absolutely necessary, not just to avoid punishment," Harry recited correctly and with surprising confidence.

"Exactly, Harry! That was perfect. You can continue now."

"Rule number nine: the submissive will not curse except for in the bedroom. Rule number ten: the submissive will kneel before the Dominant when appropriate."

"All of those rules are okay, Harry? You know when it is appropriate to kneel before me?" Louis wanted to make sure.

Harry nodded, "Yes, Sir, I'm okay with all the rules and I know when to kneel before you."

"Run it by me, then, please."

"Submissives should kneel before their Dominant to show respect before a punishment is about to take place or when at an event in which the Dominant's status needs to be shown."

Louis nodded, "That's right. Always kneel at those times unless I instruct you otherwise, understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Great. Okay, moving onto your reds, yellows, and greens list. I want you to mark each of the listed activities as red, yellow, or green. Keep in mind these may be for pleasure or punishment or both, but you won't know which ones may be used as punishment. So, when you mark something as green, you must be absolutely sure it's a green. Of course, if you end up disliking something, we can change it, but try to be sure," the Dom explained.

"Yes, Sir. May I specify which ones I would only want done as punishment?" he asked.

"That's a great idea, Harry. Go ahead and do that as well."

Harry smiled and took the pen Louis offered him to begin filling in the sheet with his reds, yellows, and greens.

REDS, YELLOWS, AND GREENS LIST:

Ageplay: green (punishment)  
Anal sex: green  
Anal plugs (small): green  
Anal plugs (large): green  
Anal plug (public, under clothes): green  
Animal roles: yellow (punishment)  
Asphyxiation: red  
Bathroom use control: green (punishment)  
Beating (soft): yellow  
Beating (hard): yellow  
Blindfolds: green  
Biting: red  
Bondage: green  
Bondage (public, under clothing): green  
Cages (locked inside of): green (punishment)  
Caning: yellow  
Catheterization: yellow (punishment)  
Chastity belts: green (punishment)  
CBT: green (punishment)  
Chores: green  
Clothespins (genitals): green (punishment)  
Collars *Note from Dom - this is required of a sub. Mark green.*: green  
Cuffs: green  
Diapers (wetting): green (punishment)  
Diapers (messing): yellow (punishment)  
Dildos: green  
Double penetration: red  
Enemas: yellow  
Face slapping: yellow  
Fantasy rape: red  
Fingering: green  
Fisting (anal): yellow  
Flogging: green  
Forced bedwetting: green (punishment)  
Forced masturbation: red  
Forced nudity: yellow (punishment)  
Gags: green  
Golden showers: yellow (punishment)  
Handjobs (giving): green  
Handjobs (receiving): green  
Harnesses: yellow  
Having clothing chosen for you: yellow  
Humiliation (private): green  
Humiliation (public): green (punishment)  
Kneeling *Note from Dom - this is required of a sub. Mark green.*: green  
Restraints: green  
Lectures for misbehaving: green (punishment)  
Lingerie: red  
Masturbation: green  
Nipple clamps: yellow  
Orgasm denial/orgasm control: green  
Pain: green  
Riding crops: yellow  
Sounding: red  
Spanking: green  
Spreader bars: yellow  
Sucking strap-on dildos: green  
Swallowing semen: green  
Swallowing urine: yellow (punishment)  
Swallowing feces: red  
Vibrators: green  
Whipping: green

When Harry was finished, Louis read his list over, agreeing with Harry's answers.

"This looks wonderful, Harry. Thank you for being so good for me," he praised.

"You're welcome, Sir. I'm excited to be your submissive," he smiled.

Louis returned it, saying, "And I'm honored to be your Dominant."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry tell Liam and Niall about their relationship. 
> 
> Louis teaches Harry some new things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! The reaction this story has received so far is amazing! Thank you all for your sweet comments! I really loved reading all of them—they made me smile so much! 
> 
> I hope this update makes YOU smile!
> 
> Remember, you can leave requests if you wish!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

"Don't be nervous, Harry."

Harry bit his lip. He and Louis were sitting on the couch in the living room of The X Factor house, waiting for Liam and Niall to wake up and come downstairs.

The Dom and sub had gone to bed shortly after finishing their discussion, as it was late when they started. Although they considered themselves Dom and sub and the government would soon as well, they decided to sleep in their own beds. Louis didn't want Harry to feel uncomfortable with them being so intimate so soon; he thought it would be best for Harry's mental stability if they slept separately.

Harry had woken up feeling extremely happy after his talk with Louis the night before—he finally felt as if he would be receiving the love, care, protection, and discipline that every sub in the world craves and deserves.

Once a sub becomes matched with a Dom, they give up all control and never have to worry about anything ever again, as worrying is a job for Doms. They only had to focus on being a good sub, and Doms did the rest.

Truth be told, Doms worried about their sub's safety more than anyone would think. As Doms, it's in their nature to protect their sub.

And Louis was planning to do just that and more.

Which was why he didn't want Harry to be nervous to hear Liam and Niall's reactions to their relationship. He had texted the men early that morning, suggesting they "get their lazy arses out of bed because Harry and I have something important to share with you." Ever since then, Harry had been apprehensive once again.

Harry's nervousness wasn't exactly alarming Louis; he figured the boy's young age was a big contributor to his uneasiness. In Louis' mind, this was completely normal—Harry was a young sub who had a Dom earlier than most, and his Dom was four years his elder. The Dom had a few ideas to assist his sub in getting him more comfortable with having a Dominant that he planned to initiate after their "meeting" with the other lads.

"But I _am_ nervous, Sir," Harry said and looked down at his lap.

Louis lifted his chin up, "Don't be, lovely," he cooed, running his knuckles over Harry's cheek softly. At that moment, Harry's lips looked so soft and pink, and Louis really wanted to kiss them. It was too soon, however. So he resisted the tremendous urge. He had to respect Harry's limits and understand he was still transitioning into his role as Louis' submissive.

Even if Louis was going to kiss Harry then, he wouldn't have had the chance as Liam and Niall walked in at that moment, both looking quite tired and rubbing their eyes.

"Morning, guys," Harry greeted, and Louis did the same. Liam and Niall went to fix their morning tea, then they came back in the living room, taking their seats across from the newly Dom/sub couple.

Liam broke the ice, "So what'd you wanna tell us?" he asked, Niall nodding his head eagerly in agreement.

Harry immediately looked to Louis for guidance, wanting him to lead the announcement as Louis assumed Harry would.

The Dom smiled, "Well, last night, a little bird might've come to me and asked if I could be their Dominant." Harry blushed at the nickname, smiling shyly up at Louis.

Liam looked shocked, while Niall looked between the two confusedly. "Wait," he asked, "who?"

Harry giggled, tapping Louis' leg to ask for permission to speak. Louis made a mental note to inform him he only needed permission in public, like during interviews. However, once Louis gave a small nod, Harry exclaimed, "Me!"

Liam, already knowing this information after Louis spoke, got up and hugged the Dom, congratulating him. Niall, though still in his state of shock, bent down and hugged Harry, offering him a huge smile and a congratulations once they pulled away. Liam came over and did the same.

Of course, both boys were extremely curious as to how this all came about. "How did this occur, exactly?" Liam wondered.

Louis answered, "He approached me last night, we both confessed our feelings for each other, and then we went from there." He smiled, looking towards Harry, who fiddled with his thumbs once again—his nervous habit. The Dom thought he was so endearing.

Niall turned towards Harry, "You two will be amazing for each other—I can already tell how submissive he is around you," he shifted his attention back to Louis, to more of a Dom conversation.

Louis didn't want to talk about Harry as if he wasn't there (some Doms have a bad habit of doing that with their subs), so he smiled and agreed, "Yes, he is going to be the perfect submissive for me."

"If or when are you going to tell the public? Does Simon know?" Liam questioned. He had no idea how anybody would react to this exciting but crazy news.

"We aren't going to formally tell the public, but I'm sure they'll suspect something is up as we'll be out and about together more often now. On Harry's 18th birthday, we'll have him wear his Submissive Collar to an interview and we'll be introduced as a couple then," Louis told them. He and Harry had already gone over all this the night before. "I don't want officially announce anything until he's 18, even though he's legal here, because I don't want any know-it-alls to cause trouble.

"As for Simon, I called him this morning, and he's okay with it. He respects our decision and will let us announce our relationship when we're ready," he finished.

"Makes sense," Niall murmured, and Liam nodded in agreement.

Liam stood up, "Well, congratulations again, lads! We're off to shower," he smiled and left the room with Niall following behind him.

"That went well," Harry commented. "I was a little nervous, but they were respectful as always."

"You were very polite just now, Harry. I'm very proud of you," Louis praised him, causing him to blush and nuzzle his head into Louis' side. He absolutely loved getting the praise that he had longed for, but it was taking some getting used to. Having your own Dom praise you was more rewarding than anything else to subs.

Louis ran his fingers through Harry's curls as he spoke, "I just want to let you know, however, that you don't need my permission to speak around the boys or family—just when we're in any public place, and especially during interviews, once we have them."

Harry nodded, showing he understood.

"You were a very good boy for tapping my leg, though. It just wasn't needed," he told him. "Also, I'd always like you to answer me verbally. I didn't have this written on the list of rules, as you won't ever be punished for not answering me verbally, but it's just respectful. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir," Harry looked down.

Louis' expression softened, "Harry, you're only learning—it's more than okay to make simple mistakes such as not answering me verbally only several hours into our relationship," he reminded. "Plus, I thought today would be a good learning day for you. We'll go over any other aspects of our relationship you may have questions or concerns about, and I'll teach you some proper positions you need to learn and know."

Learning some "proper positions" sounded so derogatory in the sub's mind, and he couldn't help but let out a giggle. He knew Louis didn't mean those kinds of positions, and he wasn't anywhere near ready to have sex yet, but it was funny to the 16-year-old.

Knowing what his sub was laughing at, Louis admonished, "Not those types of positions, Harry," and chuckled.

_____

"Since spanking is a green on your list for punishment and pleasure, I'm going to teach you the positions I may put you in for spanking," Louis told Harry. The two boys were standing in Louis' bedroom, starting to go over everything Harry needed to learn.

"Yes, Sir."

"All right. I'll show you the one pleasure position first," the Dom told him. He patted his bed, "Strip down to your boxers. Up on the bed. All fours, bum out."

"Yes, Sir," Harry nodded and scrambled to follow his Dom's orders. Louis' bed was so soft and squishy, it was a bit hard to stay upright on his hands and knees, especially with his bum sticking out. But he did his best, which seemed to satisfy Louis, as he said, "Perfect. You're doing a very good job staying still, Harry. Normally. when we do this, however, I will put my hand on your back to help stabilize you. But, we won't be doing any pleasure spanking until youre ready, I'm afraid, so that will be awhile from now."

"Yes, Sir."

"If it's okay with you, I'm going to take pictures of you in all the positions I teach you so you can study them later, all right?" Louis asked. He was going to give the boy a little quiz on what each position was for later, using the pictures.

"That's okay with me, Sir," Harry told him.

Louis snapped the photo, then he gave Harry further instructions, "Now we're moving on to punishment spanking positions. The most common one will be you over my lap. So, come on over," he commanded.

Being over Louis' lap was a terrifying yet wonderful thing. With Louis' right leg resting over Harry's and his hand on his back to keep him still, Harry almost wanted to be punished right then and there. However, he knew once he was actually going to receive a punishment over his Dom's lap that it would hurt and not be a pleasant experience at all (as it shouldn't be).

"This is the position I will spank you in most often, only when you're naughty, of course, and it's the punishment we agree on," Louis said. "When you're in this position, you may clutch onto my thigh for comfort, but I don't want any squirming. You are allowed to cry, however. I know many Dominants don't allow that, but I want to know how you're feeling. I would like you to count and thank me after each spank that I deliver as well," he stroked Harry's hair. "Obviously, you are permitted to use your colors if you need them. All of this applies to every spanking position."

"Yes, Sir," Harry agreed.

"All right. Next. Face the wall, feet spread shoulder width apart, hands above your head on the wall, bum out."

Once in position, Louis moved Harry's body around a little bit to get him exactly where he wanted, then instructed him to stay there so he could take a picture.

"I will only spank you in this position if you have been extremely naughty, Harry. To tell you the truth, I really hope that I never, ever need to spank you in this position," Louis explained. "There is one last position that will be used if you've been extremely naughty as well," Louis said, tapping Harry's bum to signal for him to stand up.

"Okay, Sir."

Louis began, "If you're ever extremely naughty, I might just grab your arm and spank you standing up, as that hurts the most, understand?"

"Yes, Sir," Harry said. "I hope you never have to do that, though," he frowned slightly.

"Me too, Harry," Louis agreed. "I can't exactly take a good picture of this position, so I'll just trust you'll remember."

"I'll remember, Sir," Harry promised, ever so eager to be the best sub he could be.

"Good boy, Harry," Louis murmured, leaning down to stroke Harry's cheek just as he did earlier. He reminded himself to maintain control of his urges, however.

Stepping back, Louis moved on, "Okay. Kneeling," he crossed his arms over his chest, thinking. "I want you to show me how you think you are supposed to kneel, Harry. In front of the couch, there," he ordered.

"Yes, Sir." Harry did as he was told, dropping to his knees, bowing his head, and pronating his hands on top of his spread thighs.

Louis observed his sub's position. Everything looked perfect; his sub was so smart. He smiled and took a picture.

"That's exactly right, Harry," he praised. "I'm going to sit on the couch behind you so that you are able to get a feel for how this will normally be." He sank down on the fluffy cushion and reached his right hand into Harry's luscious curls. He watched as Harry nuzzled his face into Louis' hand almost subconsciously. The Dom didn't mind.

Harry had never felt as submissive as he had then; when Louis sat down above him, he held all the power, and it seemed as if dominance radiated off of him. Kneeling at his Dom's feet was one of the ultimate signs of submission—aside from a collar—and he decided that he quite enjoyed it.

_____

"How did you feel about what I taught you today, Harry? What were your likes, dislikes?" Louis asked him after Harry had finished kneeling. They had stayed in their respective positions for 30 minutes—the Dominant and submissive were so immersed in their roles that it felt as if they were only there for five, at the absolute most.

"I really, really liked kneeling, Sir. Loved it, even," Harry sighed happily. "I felt so submissive and I loved it."

Louis was pleased, "I'm very happy about that, Harry. I enjoyed it, too."

Harry continued, "There wasn't anything that I necessarily disliked—I just hope we never end up in those naughty spanking positions," he admitted sheepishly.

"I completely understand that, Harry, as I'm hoping for the same thing," Louis replied. "As long as you're a good boy for me, which I think you will be most of the time (every sub makes mistakes), then we won't have to worry about that."

"Yes, Sir. I'll try. To be good, I mean."

"Yeah?" Louis asked, holding Harry's chin up, wanting him to look him in the eyes. "You're gonna be my good boy? For me?"

Harry nodded vigorously, "Yes, Sir."

The Dominant grinned, "Wonderful. Now, I have a bit of a 'quiz' of sorts that I want you to take. No big deal—I just want to see how much you remember."

"All right, Sir," Harry agreed.

_____

"Look at the pictures I took of you in each position I taught you. Then, under the picture, write when the position will be used (pleasure or punishment), if you're allowed to cry, and what you do after each spank. For the kneeling picture, I want you to write when you're supposed to kneel and how it makes you feel, as a submissive. You have ten minutes," Louis explained as he gave Harry the little "quiz" and left the room so Harry could concentrate. He knew Harry wanted to impress him; it was his instinct.

As Harry looked at the pictures, he found himself blushing at how sexual they looked—knowing Louis took those pictures and saw him like that was a little overwhelming. He tried not to turn into a tomato again and began filling in his answers, finding himself knowing every one. At the end of the "quiz," he noticed Louis had added in some basic BDSM related questions, such as, "What does BDSM stand for?"

He used up eight of his ten minutes, so he sat and waited the remaining two minutes until Louis returned.

"All done?" he heard from the entryway, causing him to look up.

"Yes, Sir," he answered, handing Louis the paper.

He watched as Louis looked over it, nodding to himself. "This looks good, Harry," he smiled. "Excellent job."

"Thank you, Sir," Harry preened at all the praise he had been receiving. It was the best thing in the world, according to him.

"You're a fast learner, Harry. I can't wait to teach you so much more."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Remember: comments motivate me to write! :)


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis takes Harry to his doctor check-up and a sex shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo! 
> 
> Thank you again for all the sweet comments on the last chapter once again!
> 
> Before you guys read this chapter, I just want to say that this part might be a little uncomfortable at times, but I thought this chapter was necessary to show more of Doms' higher status in this world. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

After Harry had his "training day" the day before, Louis planned to take him to his required doctor check-up that every submissive needed, by law, once they were matched with a Dom. He knew the doctor would have to do some painful tests and ask some uncomfortable questions, so he knew he was going to have to hold his boy's hand and make him more comfortable in every way he could.

"Are you ready to go, Harry?" Louis peeked into Harry's room, seeing the boy tugging on a pair of jeans.

"Almost, Sir," Harry smiled sheepishly.

Louis nodded, "All right. Hurry up, please. Don't want to be late."

"Yes, Sir," Harry said and reached for Louis' hand once he finished getting dressed. The two held hands as they walked downstairs together, making the sub feel rather flustered. Every little touch he received from his Dom sent him into a blushy fit.

Once in Louis' car his mum gave him for his 18th birthday, Louis placed a hand on Harry's thigh soothingly. He dreaded breaking the news to him, but he knew it'd be better for Harry to know what was going to be expected of him at the appointment, "I want to let you know that, at this appointment, you will have to do some things you aren't exactly comfortable with," he said. "This is the only instance where this will ever happen, and it's not to benefit me; every submissive is required to have this type of check-up by law." Louis felt bad, but there wasn't anything he could do about it, as it was a legal matter.

"Yes, Sir, I know. My sister, Gemma, is a Dom, and her sub, Ashton, told me about it," he told him.

The Dom nodded, "Good."

_____

The submissives' doctor's office was a big, scary building, in Harry's opinion. It was mostly black, with a little white here and there, and the walls of the waiting room were boring, plain white. The receptionists were nice, however, so that put Harry's mind at ease. Plus, he had Louis with him to protect him.

While waiting for the doctor, Harry let his mind wander. How did he get here? It was just the other day when he was confused and scared and worried about why he felt like he needed a Dom. But, here he was, just three days later, with a loving Dom by his side, teaching him about being a sub and caring for him. He couldn't be more thankful for Louis, but it was all very hard to fathom.

He was snapped out of his reverie when he heard a nurse call out, "Dominant Louis Tomlinson and his submissive?" Harry frowned, looking towards Louis. Why hasn't she said his name aloud? She only referred to him as a submissive, like he wasn't even a human being. Sadly, the sub knew that Doms were seen as "better" than submissives for whatever reason, and this nurse must've been a firm believer in that.

"C'mon, darling," Louis ordered, standing up and pulling on Harry's hand in order to get him to follow suit. Harry preened at the nickname he'd been called—it was the first time Louis had addressed him as anything other than Harry, and the sub loved it.

"Yes, Sir," Harry said, following his Dom and the nurse through the door.

"If you could take your shoes off and step on the scale there, please," the nurse instructed him. Harry didn't reply, as there wasn't much need to, and he didn't have Louis' permission to just yet. He followed her orders, though, slipping his boots off and stepping on the scale.

The nurse wrote his weight down in his chart, but he didn't know what it was because it was recorded in pounds. However, he heard her mumbling something to Louis about how small he was, which made him a little angry. He didn't like how this Dom nurse talked about him in front of him as if he wasn't there, but he didn't say anything, as he wanted to be a good boy. He wasn't annoyed with Louis, however, as he knew his Dom just was being respectful to the nurse.

"All right, honey. Let's do your height now," the nurse told him, leading him over to the wall so she could measure him.

She recorded his height in his chart as well, then led them to the lab, where he knew he would have his blood taken. He shuddered; needles were one of his greatest fears, but he knew Louis would hold his hand the entire time.

And he was right; Louis held his hand throughout the whole ordeal, whispered soothing words in his ear, and hummed to him. After three tubes of blood were successfully taken, Louis thumbed Harry's tears away, praising him. "You're such a good, brave boy, Haz!" he exclaimed, running his hand through Harry's curls, which made the boy smile, basking in the praise.

The nurse smiled at the couple, "All right, I'll lead you to an exam room."

The Dom and sub followed her down the hall until they reached a room. Once the nurse opened the door and pushed the button above it to signal it was occupied, she placed Harry's chart on the bed and closed the door behind her.

She directed her attention to Louis, "You're his first Dominant?"

"Yes, Ma'am," he answered. "He's my first sub as well."

She nodded, "Very good. And you're how old?"

"20. Harry is 16."

"Perfect," she replied, writing something down. "The doctor will be in in a moment," she said as she put Harry's chart in a plastic bin that hung on the door.

Turning towards Harry, she instructed, "Strip down to your boxers—or panties—before he arrives," she ordered and left the room.

Harry did so, albeit his tomato face, and neatly folded his clothes before he set them beside him on the examination bed. He caught Louis staring, and he giggled when the Dom winked at him.

"You've such a nice, little body, Harry," he teased. "Such a cute, soft tummy." He reached out and poked it, causing Harry to laugh as he was extremely ticklish. The Dom grinned, happy to see Harry smiley before his dreaded exam. Although, at that exact moment, there was a knock on the door, and the doctor entered the room with a smile on his face. The couple was happy that he at least looked friendly.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Clarkson," he introduced himself, holding out a hand for Louis to shake.

The other Dom smiled, "Pleased to meet you. I'm Louis Tomlinson, and this is my sub, Harry Styles," he introduced, Harry shaking the doctor's hand as well.

Before the doctor could begin the check-up, Louis informed Harry that he was permitted to speak freely during this appointment, wanting to make him feel comfortable and relaxed.

"Yes, Sir," Harry responded, fidgeting on the bed. He felt awkward that he was the only one in the room that was almost naked; he didn't like it at all.

He didn't have much time to think about it, though, because the doctor spoke up, "Okay. Let's begin, shall we?"

"Okay," Harry replied nervously. Louis put an arm around him.

"First, I'm going to do all the normal things you do at a check-up that you're used to. I'll check your eyes, ears, nose, mouth, reflexes, and feel your stomach to see how your organs are doing," he explained, to which Harry replied, "All right, Sir."

After all those fairly easy tasks were completed, the doctor moved on to the more personal but necessary part of the exam.

Dr. Clarkson sat down at his computer, asking Louis, "You have his list of reds, yellows, and greens, yes? And punishments and rules?"

"Yes, Sir. They're right here," Louis answered, handing the man the sheets.

While the doctor entered all of them into Harry's online chart, he explained, "I request I have these documents so that, should anything happen to you during a scene or punishment, I can refer back to these lists and alter something with you two, if needed. But, I highly doubt that will ever happen—this is just precaution."

Louis still had his arm around Harry, and he began running his back soothingly to calm his nerves when the doctor informed them of what the next procedure would consist of.

Dr. Clarkson grabbed a ruler and a tape measure as he spoke, "I'm going to need you to remove your boxers, Harry," he said.

The sub looked to his Dom, frightened.

Louis sighed, "You'll be fine, Harry. Just do as he says. I'll be right here the whole time; it'll all be okay," he encouraged.

Harry couldn't disobey; being that he was a young sub, his submissive traits were displaying themselves more than ever at that moment, and he so desperately wanted to please Louis. So, he slowly pulled his boxers down, folding them like he did with the rest of his clothes and set them on the bed next to him.

"Good boy," Louis praised.

By this time, Dr. Clarkson had the materials he needed, and he wheeled his stool over to sit in front of Harry. Grabbing the ruler, he held it up in front of the sub, showing him what he was going to use, "I'm just going to measure the length of your penis, Harry, nothing to worry about," he told him. "Louis is going to hold it still for me, and I'll measure it quickly."

Harry covered his mouth with his hands, choking on a sob. Ashton hadn't told him about this! This was going to be so humiliating!

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Louis shushed. "Let's get this over with really fast. We just want to make sure you're healthy."

Dr. Clarkson quickly measured his penis while Louis gently held the flaccid organ in his delicate hand, and the doctor informed them it was 2.5 inches—quite small, but average for a submissive.

As if having the length of his penis measured wasn't enough, Dr. Clarkson took the tape measure and quickly wrapped it around Harry's penis, measuring the girth, which came out to be around 2 inches.

"All done with that, Harry. You're healthy in those areas," Dr. Clarkson said. "I just need to inspect your testicles for any lumps, now."

"Oh, God," Harry groaned by accident. He had meant that to stay in his head.

Louis shot him a stern look, "That was impolite, Harry. Apologize, please."

"I'm sorry, Dr. Clarkson," he apologized meekly. "I'll cooperate for you."

"That's okay, Harry," he reassured. "I'll be as quick as I can."

The sub didn't want to admit it, but he actually wanted Louis to be the first one to play with his balls. He was too embarrassed to tell him that, though.

Dr. Clarkson was pleased to say Harry's lower region looked perfectly healthy, and that relieved everyone in the room.

Harry's physical exam was completed after that horrible experience, and all Dr. Clarkson had left to do was ask the couple a few questions.

"Do you like having Louis as your Dominant so far, Harry?" he asked.

"Yes," Harry said. "He's very sweet and caring, and I trust him."

Dr. Clarkson smiled, "Well, that's excellent, because those are all very important aspects to a Dom/sub relationship."

He continued, "Has he administered a punishment yet?"

"No, Sir. We've only been together for three days."

The doctor nodded.

After three more simple questions, the appointment was over, and the couple was on their way.

Once in the car, Louis told Harry, "You were a very well behaved boy there, Harry. I think you deserve a treat."

_____

Harry was pretty confused when Louis pulled up to what looked like a sex shop, if the name "Fun Nights" was anything to go by.

Louis grinned cheekily, "I figured we could go ahead and buy one of the items we'll need."

The sub perked up at that, "A collar?!"

"Of course," the Dom grinned, getting out of the car and going to open Harry's door for him. Leading him inside, he noticed his sub could hardly contain his excitement; he hadn't seen the boy smile like this since the day their band got put together. He felt proud that he was the one who caused such a beautiful smile to appear.

Once inside, they were greeted by a kind looking woman whose own collar adorned her neck, showing she was a submissive, "Good afternoon!" she exclaimed. "How can I help you today?"

Louis immediately took control, "Hi there, we're wanting to look at Submissive Collars today."

"All right. Right this way," she motioned for them to follow her to a display case towards the back of the shop that was full of all sorts of different collars—there were some made out of chains, leather, silk, and much more. How was he going to choose? "These are all our collars we have, here."

"Do you see any you like, baby?" Louis murmured, gently rubbing his thumb across Harry's wrist. Harry shuddered; Louis was definitely getting more lenient with the nicknames, and Harry absolutely loved it.

"This one, Sir," he pointed to a pink, leather collar that had a dog tag on the front, there so Louis could engrave anything he wanted on it.

"That would look beautiful on those sinful collar bones of yours, darling," he cooed, asking the woman to unlock the case and fetch the collar Harry chose.

"Can you engrave this for me now, please?" Louis requested.

After receiving a nod, Louis told her what he wanted the tag to say, and the woman scurried off to complete the task. When she returned, the Dom held the collar carefully in both hands and unclasped the buckle at the back, "Kneel," he ordered.

The sub did so, eager to proudly wear his very own Submissive Collar. Slowly, his Dom lifted the collar and placed it around his sub's neck, stepping back to admire it. He traced a finger along the collar, breathing in deeply, "You are so gorgeous, love. I'm so happy you're my submissive."

Harry sighed contently, loving all the attention that he was receiving. He craved it.

"Let's go look at some other products. Thank you," Louis called to the woman who assisted them and pulled Harry up to his feet by his hand.

"We're going to look at plugs and chastity belts. Now that I know your size, this will be much easier."

Harry blushed, but tapped Louis' shoulder three times, silently asking for permission to speak.

Once granted, Harry said, "That sounds good, Sir," he smiled. "I have a question, if I may ask, Sir."

"Yes, love?"

"What does my collar say?" With the way the collar rested on Harry's neck, he couldn't see the tag.

Louis lifted up the tag, reading, "It says, 'Dominant: Louis W. Tomlinson,'" he said. "Everyone knows you're mine, now," he mumbled, seemingly in a trance.

"Sir?" Harry questioned.

The Dom snapped out of it, "Yes, let's go find those items now."

_____

Louis held a chastity belt up to Harry's lower area, "Yes, that size will work," he concluded. The sub had been a bit mortified standing there while his Dom picked out tons of items for punishment and pleasure. There were people around; it was embarrassing! The sub also knew that the Dom had snuck a few items into the cart without him looking, and when he asked what they were, the Dom always replied with, "For punishments later on in our relationship. No need to worry," which put the sub a little more at ease.

After walking through the whole shop, the couple had a full cart, and they couldn't wait to see what they'd do with all those items. Not yet, though, Harry reminded himself. He still didn't feel ready to have sex, but the more time he spent with his Dom, he craved some type of sexual encounter. He didn't even care what it was—all he knew was that he was getting a bit desperate, and with desperation comes trouble.

 

 


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry receives his first punishment, and he and Louis visit Harry's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy! :)

Harry and Louis were sitting on the couch back in The X Factor House with the other lads, just relaxing and lounging around until they had to leave to visit Harry's family at 2:00 to introduce themselves as Dom and sub. Though Anne had met all the boys, she knew nothing about her son and Louis' new relationship. Gemma, Harry's older, Dominant sister, knew nothing of their relationship as well, obviously, but she hadn't even met any of the boys yet. It was important the meeting get done that day, however, as their break from the competition was ending and they were going to be busy once again pretty soon.

Interrupting the silence, Harry looked to Louis and asked sadly, "Louis, why aren't submissives equal to Dominants?"

The Dom turned to his sub, "First of all, it's 'sir,' remember?" he asked sternly, to which Harry nodded vigorously, exclaiming, "Yes, Sir, I–I'm sorry, Sir. I just forgot."

By then, Liam and Niall had muted the TV and were watching the couple awkwardly. Louis ignored them, continuing his lecture, "You cannot just simply forget, Harry. I understand that you're young and a new sub and you're learning, but if we had been in public and you'd addressed me wrongly, it would've been even worse," he explained. "But we'll address that later. Now, to answer your question, submissives aren't seen as equal to Dominants because it's just been that way for hundreds of years."

"Yes, Sir," Harry answered, wondering if he'd be punished for the first time ever later. He tried not to think about it, though. "But... Why?" he asked, regarding Dom and sub equality.

Louis looked to the two other Doms in the room for the first time since this conversation started, not exactly knowing how to answer Harry's question. He didn't even know the answer himself.

When neither Dom jumped up to answer, Louis just shrugged, saying, "I can't answer that."

"Okay," Harry said. "But, how about voting laws? Why aren't submissives permitted to vote?"

"You probably would've learned most of this in Submissive School," Louis muttered to himself. "But, anyway, subs aren't allowed to vote because Doms are supposed to make all their decisions for them—subs shouldn't have to worry about grown-up things like voting," he explained.

"That makes sense, I guess," Harry said, twiddling his fingers once again.

"Why do you ask, Haz?" Louis wondered. "I don't mind at all, but I'm just curious as to what brought all this up."

Liam spoke up for the first time, "Has somebody been mean to you, Hazza?"

All three Doms looked to Harry expectantly. Harry took a deep breath, "Well, no, but my sister, Gemma, she's a Dom, and she's always given me a hard time about how I'm 'below' her," he told them. "She's also extremely strict with her sub, Ashton, who's my best friend. Even stricter than Sir," he said. "I'm nervous about seeing her today."

What Harry said broke Louis' heart, "Love, if your sister—or any other Dom, even a sub—ever asserts authority over you, you must tell me, okay?" he reached over and took Harry's hand in his, running his thumb over his boy's knuckles. "That is never okay. I am your Dom, and I am the only one who has true authority over you. If she does or says anything today that makes you uncomfortable, don't hesitate to tell me."

Harry nodded, "Yes, Sir," he smiled meekly. "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me, Haz, it's my job, and I love doing it," he smiled.

Niall jumped in, "I'm always here if you want to talk, too," he smiled, Liam agreeing.

"Thank you, lads," Harry smiled thankfully.

Louis turned to Liam and Niall, clearing his throat, "If you could give Harry and me some privacy, please," he said and gave them a knowing look.

Catching Louis' drift, the two boys said their farewells and quickly exited that part of the house.

Confused, Harry asked, "What are we doing?"

"Remember when you called me Louis earlier?"

Harry looked down, avoiding eye contact. He nodded, "Yes, Sir."

Louis tsked, "Do not avoid eye contact; I want you to look at me when I'm speaking to you." He put his right hand under the sub's chin, forcing the boy to look at him. "I'll ask again: Remember when you called me Louis earlier?"

Harry maintained eye contact as he answered, "Yes, Sir."

"Very good," the Dom said, pleased. "What do you think we should do about that?"

Harry bit his lip. He honestly wasn't quite sure. Was Louis going to punish him? Was it too early in their relationship for Louis to administer punishment, even though he'd disobeyed a rule? The poor sub was conflicted. He didn't think Louis would like for Harry to say he wasn't sure, but he said it anyway, as he truly had no idea what Louis was planning.

"I'm not sure, Sir," he mustered up the courage to answer. He so badly wanted to look down, but Louis still had a firm grip on his chin.

"You don't know, hm?" Louis hummed. "Well, I know just what we are going to do about it." He stood up. "We're going to go to my bedroom for privacy."

"Yes, Sir."

While Harry followed his Dominant upstairs and to his bedroom, he was nervous. He wasn't dumb; he had figured out he was going to be disciplined. The question was, how? How would Louis discipline him? Louis could punish him with a spanking, bathroom use control, a time out, anything on the list! He knew Louis wouldn't jump into anything too sexual yet, though the sub was craving some type of sexual contact, except for sex itself.

Harry had been thinking so much that he hadn't even realized they'd arrived in the bedroom. He stood at the doorway dumbly, waiting for Louis to give him instructions.

"Harry, what are you supposed to do when you're about be disciplined?"

Something inside Harry clicked, and he rushed over to the foot of the bed, sinking down to his knees in order to get into the correct kneeling position.

"Good boy," Louis praised from above him. "I'm sure you've figured out by now that you are about to undergo your first discipline. How do you feel about that?"

"I'm a little scared, Sir," Harry admitted. "But I know I deserve it."

Louis nodded, "There's a first time for everything, darling. Think of it this way: after this, your nerves will most likely dissipate more and more with each punishment you earn. Being punished will get easier, baby," he encouraged.

"Yes, Sir," Harry gave a small smile.

"All right. For your punishment, I'm just going to spank your naughty little bottom over my lap, then you'll stand in the corner for five minutes," Louis said. "This is a fairly light punishment from me, as you committed a minor offense and this is your first punishment. Get in position."

The sub nearly fell over with how quickly he stood up, almost racing to lay over his Dom's (who sat on the bed) lap. He jolted when he felt Louis place his right hand on his bottom and trap his legs with his right leg so he couldn't wiggle too much.

"I'm allowing you to keep your jeans and boxers on because this is your first spanking, understand?" Louis said. "Every other spanking you receive from me will be administered bare."

"Yes, Sir."

"Before we begin, what's your color?" Louis asked.

"Green, Sir."

Louis nodded, "We begin."

Louis had a firm hand; the first spank was bearable, and Harry remembered to count. However, by the time Louis was almost finished and reached 15 out of 20, Harry was beginning to struggle a bit.

"Harry, stay still," Louis ordered sternly, landing an extra hard spank right after his words.

"Yes, Sir, I'm sorry—it just hurts!"

"It's supposed to hurt, Harry, that's how you learn from your mistakes, because I know you don't want another spanking," Louis said. "You'll think twice before addressing me by my name, won't you?" he lectured.

"Y–y–yes, Sir!" the sub almost shouted. He couldn't help it this time—he began to wiggle around rather violently.

"Harry, I need you to calm down or else I'll put some hot rub on your bum during your timeout," the Dominant threatened.

The threat made the sub immediately go pliant on Louis' lap.

"Good boy," Louis praised. "Four more."

With the Dom landing the spanks on Harry's bottom in quick succession, his spanking was over fast. After Harry uttered the number 20, Louis pulled the boy up so he was straddling his lap.

"You did a very good job, baby. So good for me," he comforted, hugging him. "And it was your first punishment! I'm so proud!" He leaned over and gave a quick peck to Harry's cheek.

Harry blushed; they hadn't kissed yet, and now that he'd gotten a tiny peck, he couldn't wait until they kissed on the lips. "Thank you, Sir."

Louis slid the sub off his lap, "Go stand in the corner and face the wall for five minutes—I'll set a timer. No rubbing your bottom, either."

"Yes, Sir," Harry said then hurried over to the corner Louis pointed to, turning to face the wall. He wanted to be good.

His Dom sat on the bed on his phone and waited for the timer to go off, signaling Harry could leave the corner and his punishment was over. He watched as his submissive stood patiently with his hands locked behind his back, his strategy to keep him from trying to touch his sore bottom. When the timer went off, Harry stayed in the corner and waited for permission from Louis to turn around.

"Your time is up, Haz. You can turn around."

Harry did so, blushing as he ran to Louis, giving him a big hug. Louis laughed, squeezing his sub tightly. He was so cute.

"Thank you for being so careful with me during my first punishment, Sir," Harry smiled. "You were very sweet."

The Dom smiled, "Like I said earlier, you don't need to thank me; taking care of you is my job."

_____

"Mum!" Harry squealed, pulling her in for a tight hug. "I've missed you so much!"

Anne chuckled, pulling away from the hug and opening the front door wider so her son and his Dom could walk inside, "I missed you, too, darling," she smiled. "How've you been?"

The sub smiled, "Excellent," he blushed, looking towards his Dom. "I know you've briefly met Sir, but I wanted to introduce you to him as my Dom," Harry explained, gesturing to Louis, who stood beside him.

Before Louis could say anything, Anne said, "Ah, yes, Louis. How are you treating my boy? Only the best, I hope," she said jokingly, but she meant her words.

"Of course, ma'am. Harry means very much to me," Louis said.

"Thank you for being so good to him, love," Anne said. "Harry deserves the best."

Gemma came down the stairs just then, Ashton in tow. Harry tried to contain his excitement and not run over to his best friend just yet, as he knew Ashton needed permission to interact with others. It was a stupid rule his sister had, in his opinion, but there was no point in arguing with the Domme.

"Hi, Harry," Gemma greeted with a smile. "Who's this?"

Harry gave a closed-mouth smile in reply, not even wanting to talk to his sister. Louis sensed this and answered for his sub, "I'm Louis, Harry's Dom and bandmate," he held out a hand for her to shake, "it's nice to meet you." The Dom really hadn't been looking forward to meeting Gemma after what Harry shared with him, but he felt that he had to be polite.

"Oh," Gemma smirked. "Interesting."

She turned to Harry, "Has he punished you like you deserve? I bet he's put you in your place," she sneered.

Tears pooled in Harry's eyes. "He's a good Dom," he tried to defend Louis. "The best Dom ever."

"You didn't answer my question," she growled. "How has he punished you?"

Louis intervened then; he wasn't about to let anybody, especially his sub's sister, harass Harry. "I don't believe that is of your concern," he said and raised a brow. "Harry does not have to answer any of your lousy questions. Now, if you'll excuse us." The Dom signaled for her to leave them alone.

"Wait!" Harry spoke up. Louis looked at him with a questioning brow. "Gemma, ma'am, can Ashton and I please hangout?" he asked.

Ma'am?! Louis was furious. Why in the world does Gemma make Harry call her ma'am? He thought that was ridiculous. Was she really that desperate for power over Harry? Why wasn't she like that with Anne, who was also a sub?

Gemma rolled her eyes, ignoring Louis' look of anger. "Whatever," she said. "Ashton, you may speak with Harry. I will be in the kitchen with mum."

"Ashy!" Harry nearly shouted, hugging his best friend. "I'm so excited to see you!"

"You too, Hazza!" Ashton laughed. "How are you?"

"Great! Great," Harry smiled. "This is my Dom, Louis," he introduced. He figured saying Louis there was fine, as Ashton needed to know his name.

"Nice to meet you, Sir," Ashton said politely, shaking hands with Louis.

"You as well," Louis replied. "And just Louis is fine."

Ashton nodded, and the trio made their way to the family room, where they could talk and catch up.

"So," Ashton started, "how did you two end up together?"

Louis grinned, "It's a long but wonderful story that I'm sure Harry would love to tell you."

Harry laughed. "Of course," he said, and explained the whole thing to Ashton—how scared he was because his instincts began to show themselves and how he told Louis about it and the rest was history. Ashton smiled throughout the whole story.

"I'm so happy for you, Harry," he said. "And you, too, Louis."

The Dom smiled. "Thank you. I couldn't be any happier."

And Harry agreed.

_____

Ashton and Harry sat on the couch together, laughing as they watched YouTube videos on Ashton's phone. Louis watched on fondly, pleased Harry was having a good time. The trio had talked for awhile before Louis let the two hangout, and the Dom decided he quite liked Ashton—he seemed like a sweet, loving boy, and Louis thought he was the perfect friend for Harry. With Ashton being three years older, he hoped the boy would teach Harry more about being a submissive so he didn't learn every single thing from a Dom.

Louis was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice when Gemma walked into the room with Anne behind her. He greeted Gemma with a tight lipped smile and a nod as the women sat across from him. It seemed as if the two best friends were very occupied as well, as they didn't seem to notice the women's presence either. This caused Gemma to snap her fingers, exclaiming, "Ashton Fletcher! Over here, right now!"

Startled, both subs looked up from the phone and sat still, looking a bit frightened. Ashton still held his phone in his hands, and Harry wondered why he wasn't listening to her.

"Ashton," Gemma said in a warning voice, "come over here, bring me your phone, and kneel."

"Yes, Ma'am," the sub replied quietly, slowly standing up and following her orders.

Louis and Harry thought it was strange that he was required to kneel before her everywhere, but they both knew she was one of the more strict Doms. Harry didn't think he could deal with a Dom like that. Yes, Harry loved having Louis as his Dominant, but he wouldn't have one if he could. Submissives were put in jail if they ran away from their assigned Dom without a valid reason such as abuse, and Harry knew Louis would never abuse him. So, he figured it was best to follow his damn sub instincts and pair up with Louis, as he knew he would enjoy being dominated by him more than any other Dom in the world. Waiting to get matched by the government was much too risky. He almost wished he and Louis could just be in a vanilla relationship together, but that never occurred anymore.

With Ashton kneeling at his Dom's feet, Harry decided to go cuddle in Louis' lap rather than sit alone. The Dom carded his fingers through his hair softly, hugging him close.

"My gorgeous baby," Louis whispered, causing Harry to smile and blush. "You're absolutely perfect," he said and even placed a peck on Harry's cheek. The sub's soft cheeks turned even darker, much like his bum after his first spanking earlier.

"So," Gemma spoke up, which made Louis and Harry turn their attention to her, albeit reluctantly, "how strict are you with him?" She directed her question to Louis, looking him in the eyes intensely.

Louis figured this wasn't information he could necessarily deny her access to, as it wasn't innapropriate; this was typically how traditional conversations between Dominants went. "I'm quite strict, yes," he answered, looking at Harry to make sure he looked comfortable. The boy just looked slightly irritated.

"Perfect," Gemma answered. "I always hoped Harry would get himself a strict Dom; he needs someone to punish him severely," she sneered.

Harry looked to his mum, lips wobbling and tears threatening to spill. He knew the woman technically couldn't do anything to help the situation, as she was a submissive and Robin, Anne's Dominant, wasn't present. Harry knew if Robin were there he would've tried to shut Gemma up, but there's only so much a Dominant can do when attempting to reprimand another Dominant, let alone a grown up one. Anne gave him a sympathetic look.

"I only punish him when he earns one," Louis said. "He's only earned one punishment; he's a very good boy." The Dom wasn't going to stand for Gemma's classism towards Harry; she was being awful.

"Hm," Gemma hummed, "I guess I'll take your word for it. Just you wait, though—he'll turn into the worst submissive you've ever seen in your life after a few more weeks, and you'll regret being his Dom," she said coldly. "The kid caused so much annoyance when we were little... I don't know how anyone can stand him."

"Gemma!" Anne gasped. "I can't believe the way you're speaking to your baby brother! Apologize, please!" She understood that, as a submissive, it wasn't her place to scold her grown, Dominant daughter, but she wouldn't stand for her verbally abusing her son.

"Thank you, Anne," Louis spoke up. "Gemma, please do apologize," he said, trying to comfort Harry by squeezing him as tight as he could. The poor boy had tears streaming down his face, and he was hiding his face in Louis' armpit.

"I would, truly, I would, but him having a Submissive Collar around that neck of his prevents me from doing so," Gemma taunted. "Come on, Ashton, up! We're going to go see a friend of mine," she ordered her own sub before the couple left the room. Ashton wanted to say goodbye, but he couldn't risk it. He decided he'd text Harry later.

"I'm so sorry, love," Louis whispered, kissing the top of Harry's head repeatedly as he hugged him. "I assure you, you are the best submissive and boy ever—I don't know what I'd do without you and we've only been together for a few days!" he exclaimed.

"I offer my sincerest apologies, Louis," Anne said. "She's always given Harry a hard time, and I just don't know why. Harry is the sweetest boy on earth; I don't understand it," she sighed, clearly upset.

"Thank you, ma'am," Louis said. "I know Harry would really love to come back and visit, but it will have to be when Gemma is not around; I hate the way she treats Harry."

"I understand."

"B–but what about A–Ashy?" Harry squeaked, looking up from Louis' armpit for the first time in five minutes.

"We'll figure something out, I'm sure," Louis reassured. "Right, Anne?"

"I'll do my best," she promised, giving them a small smile.

Louis looked at his watch. "All right. We best be going. Thank you very kindly for having us, ma'am," he grinned. "Hopefully the next visit will be more pleasant."

"I apologize once again," Anne said sincerely.

"No, no—it's not your fault. But thank you," Louis replied.

The couple stood up, and Louis shook hands with Anne.

Afterwards, Harry hugged his mum goodbye. "I love you, mum," he said sweetly.

"And I love you, honey." She kissed his cheek and bid them farewell, eager for a better visit next time.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis teaches Harry some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody! 
> 
> PLEASE READ: I wanted to inform you that I added about 1k words to the end of Chapter Four. Thanks to the lovely snowflakeflower_princess, I was inspired to write more about Gemma's power and rudeness towards Harry. So, thank you, snowflakeflower_princess! :) I hope you enjoy the added words. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! This is an exciting one ;) Also, I hope everybody had a Merry Christmas, and Happy Hanukkah to those celebrating!

The next morning, an extremely embarrassed Harry came into Louis' bedroom, covering his crotch with his hands. Louis had been awake for about 15 minutes, so when Harry walked in, he was pulling on a pair of sweatpants.

"Sir," Harry squeaked.

Louis turned towards the doorway where his sub stood, hands still on his crotch. He furrowed his brows. "Good morning, Haz," he said. "Why are you covering your crotch?"

"Um–I kind of, woke up with morning wood," he mumbled, his eyes on the floor.

"Really now?" Louis said casually, taking his time to pull on his t-shirt.

"Y–yes, Sir," Harry said. "I knew I wasn't allowed to touch myself, so I came here," he explained.

"Good boy for doing that, Harry," Louis praised, making his way over to the boy. "You don't need to cover up, though. Let me see," he instructed.

Harry hesitated, shifting on his feet. When he still didn't move his hands, Louis took ahold of his wrists and moved his arms to his sides, exposing Harry's erection that poked out quite prominently through his boxers. Harry whined, humiliated.

"Harry, why are you whining? You knew I was going to see you aroused at some point—you've even been looking forward to our first sexual encounter!" Louis exclaimed, confused. "What's got you so shy?"

The sub mumbled, "My privates are small."

Louis sighed, kneeling slightly to be more at eye level with Harry. "Love, all submissive are smaller in that area; it's perfectly normal," he reassured. "We already confirmed with the doctor that you're perfectly healthy there."

"I know," Harry said. "But it's still embarrassing, Sir."

"I understand that," the Dom replied. "But, sadly, you'll have to accept it eventually."

Before Harry could say anything more, Louis suggested, "Now, I can teach you a bit about sexual activities and sex itself today, if you'd like, without actually having sex today." He went and sat on the bed. "Come sit on the bed with me," he ordered, patting the mattress beside him.

"Yes, Sir."

"I will not be giving you a handjob or blowjob today, so you're just going to have to wait until your erection goes down by itself," Louis said.

"Okay, Sir," Harry said a little sadly.

"First, I want to start with the process of sex. Tell me, how does sex work?"

Harry blushed. "You put your private in my bottom, Sir," he said, trying to refrain from giggling.

Louis pinched his thigh lightly. "Let's try to be serious, Harry," he scolded. "You are right, though. Do you think that sex would hurt?"

"Um–pr–probably?" Harry said in a questioning tone. He really wasn't sure; the boy was so innocent because his mum tried her best to keep him sheltered and away from not-so-innocent things, and he never finished Submissive School where he definitely would've learned all about sex.

"To be honest, it will hurt quite a lot at first, honey," Louis admitted, making Harry gasp. "But do you know how we try to make that a bit better?"

"No, Sir."

Louis frowned. "Have you ever touched yourself, Haz?"

"N–no, Sir," the sub answered. "Should I have done that by now?" he asked, feeling a little insecure.

"No, no, Harry, it's okay," Louis reassured. "I just asked because if you had, you would most likely know how we make sex hurt less," he explained, standing up. "Take your boxers off and lie down on your back, legs spread and bent," he demanded.

"Yes, Sir," Harry said, immediately doing as he was told. As he took his boxers off, he noticed his boner had disappeared, which made him heave a sigh of relief. He must've been too preoccupied with Louis to notice, he assumed. With his legs spread as wide as they could be on his back, he tried to relax, reminding himself his Dom was only teaching him and that he could color out if need be.

Just as he was thinking that, Louis reminded him, "Color out if you need a break or want me to stop, okay?" to which Harry said, "Yes, Sir."

He felt Louis spread his bum cheeks, and he whimpered at the feeling. He was beginning to feel a bit apprehensive and scared. The embarrassment began to kick in once again, partly from his most private area being so blatantly exposed to Louis, and partly because his Dom was fully clothed while he was stark naked in front of him. He'd never thought he'd be here so soon, though he was happy he was. Just a few weeks ago, he was a normal, unmatched submissive living in Cheshire with his mum and sister. Everything changed so quickly and rather drastically, but it was perfect.

"Color, Harry?" Louis asked gently, hands still holding Harry's cheeks apart as he tilted his head to the side to look at his sub.

"Green," he said shyly.

"Good boy."

Louis began to circle a finger around Harry's rim lightly, which seemed to ignite a lightbulb in the sub's head. "You'll put your finger in there to make it hurt less?" he asked, seemingly proud of himself for figuring that information out.

"Correct, Harry," Louis praised. "It'll usually be more than one finger, and it'll still hurt a bit, but it'll make everything better in the long run," he told him. "Some boys like to finger themselves for pleasure, as well."

"That's naughty!" Harry gasped. "I never did that!"

The Dom laughed. "Well, some people like it," he said. "I'm going to start now, all right?"

"Okay, Sir," Harry breathed, closing his eyes as Louis inserted the very tip of his index finger inside him, trying to gauge his reaction.

"How does this feel?" he asked.

"Weird, Sir," Harry chuckled nervously. "It doesn't hurt, though."

"That's good, love," the Dom encouraged. "I'm going to insert my whole index finger and see how long you can hold it in, all right?"

"Yes, Sir."

With Louis' entire index finger inside his virgin hole, Harry whined a bit. He didn't necessarily want more since even the small intrusion stung slightly; he just felt needy, for some reason. All of a sudden, he jolted, feeling a burst of pleasure spread throughout him. Embarrassingly, he let out a small moan by accident, and Louis chuckled.

"That's called your prostate—what made you feel pleasure just now," Louis explained. "That's what makes sex feel good."

"Okay, Sir," Harry said breathlessly. "Felt amazing..."

"That was hardly anything, baby," the Dom laughed. "Just wait until the real deal—even though that'll be awhile from now."

Harry was about to let out another moan, but suddenly, Louis' finger left his hole, and he whined at how empty he felt afterwards.

"You kept it in for nearly five minutes, Haz! Very good boy," Louis praised him.

"Thank you, Sir," Harry smiled. "I really, really loved that."

"One step at a time, baby," the Dom reminded his sub. He looked him in the eyes. "Do you know how to give a blowjob?" he asked.

"N–not really," Harry stuttered.

Louis walked across the room and dug through his bag of essentials (a bag full of any items a Dom may need; all Dominants had them), pulling out what looked like a dildo, only it had a belt attached to it. Maybe it was a strap-on? He didn't know for sure.

The Dom held up the dildo and explained, "I'm going to strap this dildo around my belt; that way, you can practice giving me a blowjob and it will seem very real, but you won't actually be giving me a blowjob just yet, understand?"

Harry nodded vigorously, becoming rather excited. "Yes, Sir."

"Okay," Louis nodded and proceeded to attach the strap-on dildo around his waist, making sure it was in its rightful place: just over his crotch. "On your knees, in front of me," he ordered once he was all set up.

"Yes, Sir," the sub said obediently and slid to his knees in front of his Dom, face only mere millimeters away from Louis' strap-on cock.

"I want you to rub and stroke it, like you're trying to get me hard," Louis instructed.

"Yes, Sir." The sub hesitantly lifted his right hand and placed it on the fake cock, slowly beginning to stroke it. "Like this?" he asked. He needed Louis' approval—subs craved their Doms' praise.

"Yes, but just a little faster."

The sub got to work, following his Dom's instructions like a good boy. He was very eager to please, especially at that moment.

"Good boy. Stop for a second, now," Louis ordered.

"Yes, Sir," the sub replied and ceased in his actions.

"Remember: if this becomes too much at any point, use your colors," the Dom reminded. "I want you to gently suck on the tip, and the tip only. Do you understand?" he asked. "If you go any further than the tip, we will stop right away, and you will be punished." he said sternly.

"I understand, Sir."

"Great, you may begin."

Harry brought his soft, plump lips to the tip of the cock and lightly sucked, getting used to the feel of the head in his mouth. He decided he'd quite like it much better if the cock was actually Louis, but he figured this was better than nothing. Plus, he didn't want his first time giving a blowjob to suck—no pun intended—so he was thankful for the practice.

"Look at me; let me see those dazzling eyes of yours," Louis spoke up. And God—was that a sight to see. Harry looked extremely innocent in the face, yet so filthy with the strap-on cock between his obscene lips. It was a lovely combination. The Dom wanted to test the waters, so he lightly grasped some of Harry's curls and tugged, successfully pulling the young boy off the cock. He then took ahold of the strap on and teasingly rubbed it against the sub's lips—which were covered in saliva—and spread it around. The Dom couldn't wait to do the same action, but with his own come instead of Harry's spit.

"You may take as much as you want in your mouth, now, Haz," he told him.

"Yes, Sir," Harry said before taking a little less than half the dildo in his mouth. Louis was impressed; it was a large dildo, about ten inches (which matched his own dick size), and the boy had about four inches in his mouth. That was good for his first time; he didn't want him to choke.

"Good boy, love!" Louis praised. "You can take quite a lot; I'm impressed," he praised.

Harry's eyes fluttered, as he couldn't give a verbal reply with the cock in his mouth. He thought showing his appreciation with his eyes would do.

"Continue for a couple more minutes, and then we'll stop for today."

When Harry's lips popped off the dildo, he had a string of saliva hanging from his mouth, which made him blush and wipe it away with his hand. "Thank you for teaching me more today, Sir."

"It was my pleasure, Haz," Louis said while unstrapping the strap-on from around his waist. He handed it to Harry. "You may keep this in your bedroom; we will practice once a day to get you ready for the real thing. Just until you feel ready and I feel you're ready," the Dom explained. "Do not use it while I'm not present, however. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir," Harry gave his assent and nodded rapidly.

"Good boy. Go put that in your room, then let's cuddle and talk."

The couple lay on the bed on their sides and faced each other. Harry was still naked and Louis was still fully clothed, but the sub tried not to think about that fact. He needed to get more comfortable and accustomed to being nude around his Dominant.

"I think you have a lot to learn, darling. Not just about being a submissive, but sex and sexual things, as well," the Dom murmured. "I can't wait to teach you."

 

 


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Direction have their first signing, and Harry and Louis explore more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> First of all, I'm so sorry this took so long! I've been struggling with this fic a bit, and I've been focusing on schoolwork and writing my new fic "Like A Dream" with Teddy1008! If you like this fic, I'm sure you'll like that one as well! Please go check it out! :) 
> 
> Also, I posted an ageplay one shot, if you're interested in that! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

One Direction had come in third place on The X Factor, and although the boys were a bit disappointed, they knew this wasn't the end for them.

This was proved when Simon contacted them, informing the boys of their very first exclusive signing. One Direction merchandise had just been patented and produced, so the band were going to autograph shirts and other similar items.

However, Harry was extremely nervous to go. This was technically his first event he'd attended since becoming Louis' submissive — not counting X Factor performances. The fans had speculated of their relationship, since Harry wore his collar wherever they went. The boy just either turned Louis' tag of ownership around or took it off temporarily, still due to the fact that the young boy wasn't of legal age everywhere just yet. They didn't want to deal with any potential issues.

"Ready?" his Dom's voice broke him out of his thoughts. The sub had been sitting quietly and patiently on the bed, waiting for his Dom to finish getting dressed and doing his hair.

"Yes, Sir," Harry replied with a smile and a nod.

Louis kissed his boy's lips sweetly, then pulled back and looked him in the eyes seriously. "You remember your rules?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir," the sub answered. "I'm allowed to speak freely during the signing, I should be respectful as always, and call for you if I need anything," he listed off, holding up a finger for each rule. "Oh! And I have to take my ownership tag off," he added quickly.

"Very good," Louis praised, squeezing Harry's hand tightly. "My good boy."

"Your good boy," Harry agreed with a nod, walking hand-in-hand with his Dom out of their bedroom. They'd resorted to sharing a bedroom now, in an apartment they shared with the other lads. Niall and Liam always joked about how loud they'd end up being, causing Harry to blush and look away.

He and Louis were slowly but surely getting more intimate, but Harry still had a lot to learn. The farthest they'd gone was fingering, and the sub desperately wanted to explore more in the near future. Like, really near future. Don't get him wrong.

"Hi, lads," Louis greeted once the couple climbed into the limo taking them to the signing venue. "How are things, Payno and Nialler?"

Liam rolled his eyes. "Swell," he answered sarcastically. "You lot need to keep it down — heard you punishing Harry last night," the brown-eyed Dom murmered teasingly.

Harry blushed and looked away, fiddling with his fingers. It was true that he'd been punished last night, because he cursed when he dropped his toothpaste all over the floor. He'd received a spanking of 25 swats, but Louis assured him it'd be more once they were more experienced and accustomed to their relationship. The thought of receiving more than 25 smacks from Louis as punishment made him shiver uncertainly. His Dom sure did have a hard hand.

Niall snorted, and Louis laughed, eyes crinkling. "Yeah, he's quite the whiny one during discipline, aren't you, Haz?" he asked teasingly, running a hand through Harry's curls to help him relax. It was common for Doms to discus their subs' punishments together, or their behaviour, but that didn't mean it wasn't awkward for Harry.

"I guess so, Sir," Harry relented, too focused on the soothing, comforting touches Louis was giving him to care about his bashfulness anymore.

"My beautiful boy," Louis cooed, kissing him sweetly on the lips. "So pretty," he said, tracing a finger around Harry's full, pink lips lightly.

The sub practically purred, nuzzling his face into Louis' armpit. Niall fake gagged, pretending he was disgusted, as did Liam, who fake grimaced. Both boys always acted like their public display of affection bothered them, but they actually thought it was quite sweet and cute. It was nice to see someone caring for innocent, adorable Harry like he needed, and Harry pleasing Louis in return.

For the rest of the ride, Harry kept his face nuzzled into Louis, seeking all the comfort he could get at that moment. Louis smiled happily, feeling relaxed and thankful for his boy.

_____

It was no surprise that hundreds of fans were sandwiched together behind barricades when they arrived, screaming and holding up signs. Even though they'd only been off The X Factor for a few weeks and had yet to release their first song they were working on, the teen girls absolutely adored them, it seemed. Most of them seemed to be particularly fond of Harry, specifically, which made Louis as happy as can be.

Louis held the door for Harry to exit the vehicle and placed a protective arm around his back, guiding him inside the venue. Harry waved to the fans as he did so, smiling with his dimples showing.

The action of Louis guiding Harry into the building caused some of the girls to scream even louder, if that was possible, but not all of the fans interpreted the gesture the same way. Some thought that Louis was just being a respectful Dom, being careful and protective of Harry due to his classification, while the majority came to the correct conclusion that Louis was, in fact, Harry's sub. The couple had seen fans arguing and debating over the topic on Twitter already.

It was clear that Harry's charm was what led all the fans to favor him, and his role as an activist for submissive rights. After more discussion with Louis, Harry had realized just how little rights submissives had compared to Doms, and he wanted to change that. Louis had educated him in all the differences in rights between the two classifications, but the man didn't necessarily agree with all of them. There were some that made sense to him—like the voting law, as he'd explained—but most others he would be fine with eradicating.

Once inside the building, the lads' ears were nearly ringing, just from a big group of girls' screams. It was almost like they'd just finished performing.

"Let's go get situated," Louis suggested, leading Harry by hand to their table that was set up in the main lobby of the venue. "You can sit next to me," he said, pulling out two chairs that were beside each other at the table. "That way, you can get me if you need anything. Just can't be too affectionate just yet," he reminded a bit sadly.

"Less than two years," Harry encourages softly. "And then, I'm officially yours."

The Dom laughed. "Well, you're already mine — we've established that," he said with a teasing grin. "But yes, you're right; once you're 18, everyone will know you're mine and I'm yours." The man ran his fingers lightly over Harry's jaw, causing his eyes to flutter shut in pure bliss. The sub was about ready to lean in and kiss his Dom, but Liam and Niall walked in just at that moment.

"Ugh," Harry groaned, covering his face, embarrassed.

"Oi," Louis shouted at the two Doms. "Thank you very kindly for interrupting," he said with a roll of his eyes.

The lads just stared at them and munched on their chips, making Louis roll his eyes even more. Harry laughed, placing a kiss on the man's cheek. Liam and Niall got themselves situated, and they were ready to start and open the venue once Paul and Preston stood behind them.

"You must let me know if any Domimant fan exerts authority over you," Louis murmured to him once fans started piling inside. "Understand?"

Harry nodded, fiddling with his collar. "Yes, Sir." The Dom gave him a brief nod because fans were beginning to form a line and come up to them. Since Louis was first at the table, fans talked with him before any of the others.

"Hi, love," the blue-eyes Dom greeted the first girl. She looked to be 18 and wore a bright pink collar around her neck, similar to Harry's.

"Hi, Louis," she said shyly. "Can you sign my shirt?"

"Of course!" he replied, scribbling his name on her One Direction shirt. "Here you go, love." He handed her the autographed shirt, and she thanked him before moving on to Harry.

Harry gave the girl a huge, dimpled smile when she came up to him. The boy was nervous to talk to their classified Dominant fans, afraid they would be rude to him or worse. It was a relief for him when the first fan was a submissive. "Hi!" he greeted enthusiastically, reaching out for her shirt so he could sign it.

"I love you so much, Harry!" the girl squealed. "Thank you for all you do for subs."

The curly-haired sub blushed. "Oh, thank you!" he said with a smile. "Always glad to help."

The fan smiled and moved on to Liam with a nod. Harry was thankful she didn't question him about who his Dom was, either.

"Okay so far?" Louis nudged the boy.

"Yes, Sir," Harry whispered. The first fan had gone as smoothly as anything could go.

However, that was going to change, because the next fan in line was clearly a Dom. Harry could tell by her stance, the way she interacted with Louis, and her bare neck. She looked to be 18 as well. Harry let out a deep breath when she approached him.

"Hi," he greeted nicely, reaching out for her shirt to sign.

He was surprised when she yanked her hand back, causing his eyes to widen. "Submissives shouldn't take things out of Dominants' hands without asking permission," she growled, glaring at the boy.

"Um," Harry stammered, not sure what to do. Louis was watching them with unsure eyes, but he wasn't sure he could do something just yet. He couldn't be too obvious about being Harry's Dom.

The fan rolled her eyes. "See, this is why submissives need Dominants — they can't even defend themselves," she taunted and smirked, ruffling Harry's curls. Tears filled Harry's eyes, and he tried his hardest not to let them fall. Liam reached over and gave him a comforting hug, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. He and Niall would do their best to protect Harry along with Louis — they promised themselves.

"I think it's time to go," Louis stepped in, standing up and grabbing her forearm, directing her to Paul. The fan protested, trying to wiggle out of Louis' tight grip, but although she was also a Dom, the blue-eyed Dom was stronger. "She was harassing Harry," the man said, passing her to the buff security guard.

"We'll kick her out," the man said. "Don't worry."

Louis smiled. "Thank you," he said and returned back to his rightful place at the table. There, he saw Liam snuggling Harry in his arms, which made his heart melt. "Is my baby okay?" he whispered to Liam, rubbing Harry's back.

Harry let go of Liam and looked at his Dom. "Yes," he assured him. "Thank you, Sir." He sniffled a little and wiped his eyes, offering Louis a weak smile.

"No need to thank me," Louis told him, ruffling his curls. "This is part of my job." The man smiled.

The sub grinned, so badly wanting to kiss his Dom, but he knew he shouldn't. After the signing, he reminded himself.

_____

The rest of the signing had gone well, thankfully. Harry didn't need anymore stress. All of the other Dom fans were respectful to Harry, seeing the distress he'd been in as a result of the other Dom fan's cruel comments.

He and Louis were back in their bedroom in their flat, cuddling on the bed and spooning. The room was silent until Louis spoke up. "Do you want to talk about earlier?" he asked his sub. "I think we should."

"Okay, Sir," Harry agreed, letting out a sigh. He turned around to face his Dom so they could speak better.

"I'm listening," Louis assured, stroking Harry's cheek.

"She reminded me of Gemma," Harry admitted, closing his eyes like he could block the memories out. "She–she used to tell me that I'd never be able to survive without a Dom, because all subs are useless." The boy took a deep breath, biting his bottom lip. "I guess the memories just stuck." He let out an unamused chuckle.

"Baby," Louis started, causing Harry to open his eyes. "None of what she said is true. Subs do need a Dom, but not for that reason," he said, lips pursed. "Subs need a Dom to guide them, care for them, discipline them, and love them, and I promise to continue doing that for you."

Harry giggled, looking down shyly. He couldn't believe he'd gotten so lucky to have Louis be his. "Can I kiss you?" he asked meekly. "Please?"

"What kind of question is that?" Louis laughed, cupping Harry's cheeks gently and moving his lips against his passionately. The boy's lips were so soft and plump, Louis felt like he could melt into them.

The sub smiled into the kiss, letting Louis take control. It was in his blood to submit to the man — he didn't think he could take charge of any situation without Louis' guidance. He felt extremely thankful to be with Louis at that moment, receiving the care and love he's always needed.

Louis climbed on top of the younger boy, a moan escaping Harry's mouth. The sub blushed, pulling back just long enough to take a breather. "Can we have sex?" he asked, panting. "P–please? I know I'm ready."

"Harry," Louis began hesitantly. "I don't know ..."

"Do you not w–want to have sex with me?" the sub asked sadly. "I–I understand — I'm not very experienced."

"No, baby! That's not it at all," the Dom assured. "I'm just not sure if you really are ready yet, that's all."

"I promise I am," Harry whined, fisting the sheets. "Teach me, please — show me you love me."

The Dom pulled Harry's clothes off quickly, stripping himself as well. He laid kisses all the way down Harry's chest, praising him. "You're so beautiful," he murmured, lips still pressed to the sub's chest. "So pretty."

"Thank you, Sir," Harry gasped.

"We'll go slow, okay?" Louis asked. "You've been fingered before, so this shouldn't all be too foreign."

"Yes, Sir," Harry said with a gasp. "Please."

"Begging is impolite," the Dom reprimanded lightly, reaching for a bottle of lube off the dresser. Harry whined, squirming around. "Be a good boy and let me finger you."

The sub didn't say anything, just spread his legs as wide as he could. Louis let it slide, wanting their first time together to be sweet and loving. However, before he began, he said, "Tell me your safeword."

"Red," Harry breathed. "'M green now, Sir."

"Good boy," Louis praised, spreading lube on three of his fingers. "I'm going to start now," he warned, his index finger circling Harry's rim.

The first finger entered Harry, causing him to gasp. Louis made sure it hit his prostate, wanting to pleasure his boy as much as possible. The first one didn't hurt, but the second one stung a little. Harry groaned.

"Shhh," Louis soothed. "You're okay — my brave boy."

The Dom began scissoring his fingers, effectively opening Harry up. Harry squeaked, squeezing his eyes shut. It wasn't the most pleasant feeling in the world.

"I'm adding another," Louis warned, stuffing his ring finger in beside his other two and scissoring.

"Ugh," Harry groaned, wiggling around. Louis' fingers were very skilled, opening Harry's hole up wide.

The man removed his fingers, and instead rolled a condom on and lined himself up at Harry's entrance. "Ready?" he checked, wanting his boy to be comfortable. He needed his consent.

Harry nodded, so Louis leaned forward and kissed him as he slowly pushed inside, taking his time. He didn't want to hurt his boy.

The sub winced a little when Louis was a quarter of the way in, causing the Dom to pause and stroke his boy's chest while he waited for the okay to continue. "You can move, please," he gasped, preparing himself for the immense pleasure he was about to endure.

Louis obeyed, inching inside more and more until his balls pressed against Harry's cheeks. The man thrusted slowly, Harry letting out tiny little moans whenever the tip of Louis' cock hit his prostate. "You may come whenever you want — this is your first orgasm, so it should be special," the Dom informed the boy. Harry's eyes lit up at this information, but he didn't say anything in favour of moaning.

Every time Louis pulled out and pressed back in, Harry shuddered, letting out obscene moans and squeaking noises. His curls were a mess, spread out all over his forehead. His entire body was drenched in sweat.

"You're my gorgeous boy," Louis praised, his thrusts becoming faster as both boys neared their climaxes. "The best sub in the world."

Harry squeaked, then let out a loud moan as he and Louis both orgasmed at once. The feeling of releasing was amazing — absolutely euphoric. He couldn't believe all that he'd been missing out on. But, he was also glad Louis was the one to give him his first ever orgasm. White ropes spurted from his cock, landing on his stomach.

The Dom collapsed on top of Harry after he finished, letting his soft cock rest inside Harry for a few minutes while they regained their breath. After he gained back enough energy, he pulled out of the boy, causing him to groan.

Louis cleaned Harry off with some tissues and kissed his chest, making the sub smile and laugh. The man got back in bed next to Harry, cuddling his naked body to his own.

"I–I love you, Louis," Harry said shyly, staring deeply into Louis' eyes.

The Dom smiled brightly, eyes lighting up. "And I love you so much, too, Harry," he replied, kissing the boy sweetly.

Suddenly, the door opened, causing both Dom and sub to jump and look to see who was there.

Liam stood there with a scowl on his face, making Harry blush and cover his privates with his hands. "You guys were so loud," he groaned. "Dear God," he said, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Yeah!" Niall yelled from downstairs.

Harry giggled. "That was funny," he commented, nuzzling into Louis.

"He ruined the moment, didn't he?" Louis mused in a sweet voice, speaking to Harry soothingly. "I love you, baby," he repeated, kissing his forehead as the exhausted boy drifted off to sleep.

 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> I'm so so sorry this took so long! I just had a bit of writer's block :/ 
> 
> I'd like to give credit to Shauah for the idea of Liam helping Harry used in this chapter! Thank you, love! Xxx
> 
> The idea of fidgeting while kneeling was inspired by my own fidgeting and restlessness while kneeling, hehe. I need to work on it myself, but it is difficult! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :) <3

“Liam?” Harry asked quietly, knocking on the door that led to Liam’s bedroom in their hotel room. The boys were on their X Factor Tour, having already performed in three shows. They were still in England, but their next stop was Scotland.

“Yeah?” the Dom answered, opening the door and looking curiously at Harry. “What do you need?”

Harry bit his lip before he spoke, hoping Liam wouldn't think he was weird for asking him this. “Um,” he stammered nervously, twiddling his fingers. “I was w–wondering if you could help me with something,” he said, looking down shyly.

At the confused look on Liam's face, Harry grew anxious and quickly added, “B–But you don't have to, of course!” He fidgeted from foot to foot. “Sir,” he added, just for good measure.

Ever since he and Louis had gotten together, he'd been a little confused on how exactly he was to address Liam and Niall. He knew Louis was always Sir (unless he had permission or a specific, valid reason to address him otherwise), but he didn't know what Liam and Niall were. Were they simply just Liam and Niall, or should he call them sir as well? Harry did, in fact, consider the other two Doms to be on a higher level or status than him, but he was still stumped on the amount of respect he should show them. He kept meaning to ask Louis, but he always forgot; the sub could only think about Louis and only Louis when they were with each other.

“Harry,” Liam said with a light chuckle, “you don't have to call me ‘sir,’ okay?” he clarified, stepping aside from the doorway and motioning for Harry to enter.

“Okay,” Harry agreed hesitantly, slowly making his way in the room.

The Dom smiled. “We’re all friends here, just as we were before you and Louis became official,” he told the boy sweetly, ruffling his curls.

Harry had always liked Liam, and this was just exactly why. To put it simply, the brown-eyed man was easy to talk to. He never made fun of Harry, or seemed to think his innocent questions were stupid. The older boy understood Harry was still learning, and that he was just eager to please — as all submissives were.

The sub giggled, smoothing his hair back in place. “Thanks, Liam.”

Liam grinned and sat down next to Harry on his bed. “So what did you want to ask me?” he wondered, turning more serious.

“Oh,” Harry said softly, just then remembering what he'd actually come in Liam's room for. “Well, I …” he paused, taking a deep breath. “Don't make fun of me,” he begged with a pout.

The Dom laughed amusedly. “Harry, I'm not going to make fun of you,” he promised.

“Okay,” Harry agreed reluctantly. “Um, I was wondering if you could help me with fidgeting while I'm kneeling?”

Liam looked puzzled. “You mean, you want to fidget while you kneel, or?”

This time, it was Harry who giggled. “No, Lima!” he exclaimed, poking the Dom in the chest playfully, before he shrunk back. “That was disrespectful … oh my gosh! I'm sorry!” he cried, seemingly very distressed.

“Hey,” Liam soothed, rubbing Harry's back slowly. “You're okay; I know you were only playing. We're friends, remember?” he reminded gently.

“Yeah,” Harry said and let out an exasperated breath. “Sorry,” he apologized, “I was being stupid.”

“No,” Liam retorted and shook his head in disapproval. “You most certainly are not stupid, all right? You're learning some very new and sometimes difficult things,” he reasoned with the boy. “But, if you don't mind me asking, was there a reason you were scared? Louis isn't abusing you, is he? Because, trust me, Harry, I know the signs of an abusive Dom and I'll rip his head apart if I find out that he—”

“No, no, no,” the sub reassured, shaking his head violently. “It's nothing like that; I promise.”

“Okay,” Liam said slowly, eyebrows furrowed, “then what is it? You were far too nervous about the possible consequences of your harmless actions for my liking.”

“It was … it was my sister,” Harry squeaked, forcing his eyes shut — almost as if to block out the horrible memories Gemma brought to mind.

“Oh,” Liam commented quietly, thinking of what to say. How were you supposed to respond when someone, a submissive at that, confessed past abuse to you? “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I don't mind,” Harry replied. “I’ve told Louis — we've talked at length about it, and he's even met her,” he told the other Dom. “She just … emotionally abused me—for being a sub—throughout my childhood. Badly.”

“Oh, Harry,” Liam said sadly, wrapping a comforting arm around the younger boy’s shoulder comfortingly. “I'm so sorry.”

The curly-haired boy shrugged. “She's still nasty when I see her, but I'm just thankful I'm not living with her anymore. I'm going to try to avoid seeing her as much as I can.”

Liam smiled kindly. “I think that's for the best.”

Harry returned the smile and bit his lip again before speaking. “Is it okay if we … you know?” he asked hesitantly, still slightly embarrassed about his request. “I want to make Louis proud.”

“Of course,” the Dom agreed and stood up, looking around the room, deep in thought. “Do you want to kneel in a corner, or somewhere else?”

“The corner,” Harry admitted meekly, covering his face. “Um, I usually fidget during punishments, so …” he trailed off.

“That's fine,” Liam assured. “I'll get you a cushion. Keep your clothes on, though,” he reminded cheekily.

Harry playfully rolled his eyes. “Duh, Lima,” he retorted jokingly.

The Dom grinned, grabbing a soft cushion from the linen closet and placing it in the desired corner. “Is this okay?” he asked, concerned.

“Yes,” the sub replied, standing by the cushion and waiting for Liam to instruct him on what they were going to do.

“Perfect,” Liam said with a nod. “This is how this is going to work. You're going to kneel on the cushion as you always would during a punishment, in the correct position, for fifteen minutes. And every time you fidget, I'm going to tap your leg, reprimand you a bit, and add extra time after the fifth fidget. Is that okay with you?”

“Mhm,” Harry hummed, dropping to his knees on the cushion. He promptly placed his hands behind his back and folded them together and spread his thighs shoulder width apart, completing the position with a submissive bow of his head.

“Good,” the older boy approved, patting Harry's head in praise. “Use your colours if you want to pause or stop, understand?”

“Yes,” the sub replied easily. “Green,” he said, deciding it would be wise to go ahead and give the man his colour ahead of time. Just in case.

“I'll be at my desk if you need me, all right?”

“Okay,” Harry agreed, fidgeting once before his time officially started.

Harry really hated kneeling. It was on his list of top five least favourite, but most effective, punishments. There wasn't anything to do except stare at the boring, plain wall, and his knees began to ache after a couple minutes. Plus, since he didn't have anything to occupy his mind with, his thoughts always began to wander while he kneeled.

Which was the point.

He knew it was meant to happen during the punishment of kneeling, but it was terrible. The sub often found himself feeling more guilty than ever about his actions whilst he reflected on them silently.

Which was why he couldn't help but fidget; he was just too bored!

This time was better than the other times he'd kneeled, though, because he wasn't actually in trouble. He felt proud of himself for doing his best to please his Dom, even if he required the help of Liam to do so. He was trying his best, and mostly succeeding.

Suddenly, he felt a tap at his leg.

“You've fidgeted,” Liam tutted. “Be still. Louis wouldn't like to see you move; you need to concentrate on the task at hand, which is kneeling and reflecting. Okay?”

“Yes,” Harry said quietly, trying not to fidget even more as the Dom lightly scolded him.

Liam smiled. “Twelve more minutes,” he informed the boy, returning to his seat.

Harry kind of wanted to sigh and groan and huff, upset he’d fidgeted only three measly minutes into kneeling. But he reminded himself this was practice, and he had this idea himself. Also, he could always colour if he didn't want to continue. But he didn't want to do that.

The sub couldn't wait to show Louis how much better he'd gotten at kneeling and staying still while he did so. His Dom wouldn't return from buying their dinner for another half an hour, which gave Harry the perfect amount of time to finish his training session with Liam and prepare his mind and muscles to kneel for Louis like he knew he could.

There was another tap at his leg minutes later, which made Harry whine.

“That’s two fidgets,” the brown-eyed man warned. “But don't worry; you're doing well. You only have seven more minutes. If you can finish fifteen minutes with only two tiny fidgets, you're pretty much a professional kneeler,” Liam joked.

“Okay,” Harry agreed, trying his hardest not to fidget. He really did try his best, but when his thoughts were wandering all over the place and he was extremely bored, and he knew Liam was watching for his fidgets, it was super difficult to refrain from moving. Even if it was just a small twitch, it still counted.

“Three fidgets,” the Dom informed him, tapping his leg once more. “You only have two more minutes left, though. You can do it,” he encouraged.

Harry whined and groaned a little before he set his mind back to kneeling and staying completely, totally still. When the boy put his mind to it, he was able to finish off the last two minutes without fidgeting anymore, which made him extremely proud of himself.

“Time’s up, Harry,” Liam announced, patting the boy’s head of curls as a signal for him to stand up and get off his slightly aching knees. “You did very well! You only fidgeted three times, and you did a wonderful job fixing your mistakes,” Liam praised, making Harry blush.

“Thank you, Lima,” Harry said shyly, diving in for a hug from the older boy. “I think I'm better at staying still while I kneel now.”

“Definitely,” Liam agreed. “Believe it or not, thinking about not fidgeting can help sometimes. But you should still remember to think about your actions and why you were put in that position,” the Dom informed the sub.

“Okay,” Harry said. “I always find myself thinking about how guilty I feel when I'm kneeling as part of my punishment,” he admitted quietly, twiddling his fingers as he always does when he's nervous.

Liam smiled knowingly. “You know that's the point, among many others, of having submissives kneel as punishment,” he reminded the boy.

“I know,” Harry confirmed. “Just don't like it. At all.”

“You're not supposed to like it,” Liam said with a laugh, poking Harry's chest playfully. “Cutie, you are.”

Harry giggled, curling in on himself to protect his body from Liam's ticklish pokes. “Can we go show Louis now?” he asked innocently, blushing red once again.

“Of course,” the Dom agreed with a nod. “Louis should be back by now.”

Both boys exited Liam's bedroom and made their way to the kitchen, where Louis was setting out their takeaway dinner with the assistance of Niall.

“Sir!” Harry squealed, running and hugging his Dom excitedly.

“Hi, Haz!” Louis greeted happily, eyes crinkling in delight as he embraced his sub.

“Love you,” Harry said sweetly, kissing his Dom’s cheek with a loud, over exaggerated kissing noise.

“Love you, too,” the older boy returned the sentiment, giving his sub one last squeeze and a smooch before he returned to unpacking their dinner.

“What am I?” Niall suddenly exclaimed with a playful pout. “Chopped liver?”

Harry shook his head with a gasp and hugged Niall as well, making the blond Dom smile in surprise. “Missed you too!” Harry insisted, smiling up at his bandmate.

Louis and Liam chortled as they watched the cute interaction, both Doms shaking their heads fondly.

Niall laughed and shook his head, ruffling Harry's curls, which made the boy whine. Why was everyone always wanting to mess with his hair?!

“Thank you for the hug, young one,” Niall said playfully, fixing himself and Liam their plates of food, while Louis made his and Harry's.

“Hey,” Harry pouted playfully, lightly smacking Niall's elbow in innocent retaliation. “I'm not that much younger than you guys!”

“Yes, but you're mine and Liam’s younger brother, and Louis’ baby.”

Harry couldn't resist a smile at that. He did, in fact, see Niall and Liam as his older brothers. That's how he was able to ask Liam for help with something so personal and slightly embarrassing, even though he'd still been shy about it. With all the emotional damage Gemma had done to Harry, all three of Harry's bandmates were very thankful he was confident enough to perform onstage with them and he a good, obedient submissive. Doing what Harry had learned to do wouldn't be very easy considering all the abuse he'd suffered from his cruel sister.

“Were you a good boy while I was gone?” Louis asked Harry, tilting the sub’s chin up gently with two fingers.

Harry nodded vigorously. “Yes, Sir. I was,” he said honestly.

“Hmm,” Louis hummed in satisfaction, caressing Harry's cheeks softly. “What did you do without me here? You didn't masturbate, I hope?” he asked jokingly, but he did, of course, still actually expect that Harry followed all of his rules — including the sexual ones. No matter what.

The sub bit his lip and nodded solemnly. “Actually, I did masturbate,” he confessed, faking guiltiness.

Louis’ face fell in disappointment and anger. “You masturbated without my permission?” he asked incredulously. “Harry, you know that's not allowed. I want you to go to our bedroom and—”

Out of the blue, Harry burst out laughing and shook his head. “Sir, I was joking!” he exclaimed, clutching his stomach from his laughter.

“Harry,” Louis said in disapproval. “Stop laughing, and look at me, please.”

Liam and Niall watched awkwardly from the couch, both Doms knowing they wouldn't like it if their sub joked about a topic as serious as rules with them either.

Sensing his Dom’s annoyance and disapproval, Harry quieted down and bowed his head. “Sorry, Sir,” he whispered.

“It's not all right, but I'm not going to punish you,” the Dom told him, which surprised the boy. Surely he should be punished for such carelessness?

“What—” Harry began, but Louis silenced him with a finger to his lips.

“You're still a learning submissive, so I'm willing to allow this little mishap to slide. Just this once,” he said sternly. “But I want you to know that you shouldn't joke about serious things, like rules. They're put in place for your safety, and I request you follow them so I know you're okay at all times. Understand?” he lectured, staring into Harry's wide green eyes intensely.

The sub nodded, biting the inside of his cheek. “Yes, Sir. I'm sorry,” he repeated, shaking his head a bit to prevent any tears from forming. He wasn't a baby!

“Let's go enjoy our food, okay, baby?” he suggested softly, guiding Harry into the sitting room where Liam and Niall were scarfing down their meals and watching the football game. “Tell me, what did you really do while I was gone?”

Harry blushed, embarrassed by his previous behaviour. “Liam helped me work on kneeling,” he said quietly.

“Oh?” Louis said, surprised by his boy’s answer. “And why'd you work on that? You're great at kneeling, baby.” He smiled encouragingly.

Liam decided to speak up, noticing Harry's hesitance and embarrassment in saying what they did together while his Dom was gone, even though it wasn't anything bad. In fact, Louis would be proud of him for taking the initiative and practicing something without specific orders given to him. “He wanted help with avoiding fidgeting,” he explained. “So I had him kneel for 15 minutes, and I tapped his leg whenever he moved.”

Louis looked pleased. “Wow,” he said happily, wrapping an arm around Harry from where they cuddled together on the loveseat. “Care to demonstrate?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows mischievously.

Niall and Liam snickered at their friends, while Harry grinned widely and nodded eagerly, wanting to please his Dom. He was very excited to show the older man what he'd learned and practiced (and maybe even perfected) as well.

“Of course, Sir,” he agreed, sinking to his knees beside Louis, who immediately carded his fingers through Harry's curls. “I won't forget at all — promise.”

“It's okay if you do, remember,” Louis reminded the boy gently, giving him a comforting smile. “But I'm confident that you can do it.”

As Harry kneeled, he could feel Louis’ wyes on him, watching for any fidgets. He took a deep breath and tried not to think about it, even though he knew it would be perfectly fine if he happened to make a silly mistake. Louis would always love him, as he had promised when they first got together, and every day after that.

Ever since Louis and Harry had made love for the first time, they were making progress in more ways than one. Harry learned more about being a submissive every day, and Louis taught him some very helpful tips concerning sex, rules, submission, and anything and everything the couple could think of to work on together. Harry knew that Louis was definitely the perfect choice of a Dominant for him.

As he continued kneeling, he couldn't help but smile when he felt Louis’ calloused but gentle fingers running through his unruly curls, or Louis caressing his cheeks with his thumb. Fifteen minutes seemed unbearably long for a punishment kneeling, but he found the time passed by quicker and wasn't as near as awful when he wasn't worried about the fact he disappointed his Dom.

“Good boy, Haz!” Louis praised, tapping Harry's leg. “Your fifteen minutes are up! I didn't see one fidget!” He helped Harry up by offering him a hand, which the sub gratefully took advantage of.

“Thank you,” Harry said shyly, basking in all the praise he was receiving. It seemed like he'd gotten an endless amount of praise and encouragement today, and the thought of that made him smile.

He really was making progress, and he was becoming the perfect submissive he always had dreamed of being. No matter what Gemma had told him throughout his childhood. He had proved her wrong already.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Comments motivate me to write! Please comment any requests! :)


End file.
